gtafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Seznam misí v GTA Vice City
Na této stránce se nachází seznam misí ve hře Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Příběhové mise Úvod *In The Beginning... - úvodní mise, ve které potkáte svého právníka Rosenberga a získáte přístup do svého hotelového pokoje v hotelu Ocean View. **Odměna: pokoj v hotelu Ocean View **Odemkne: misi An Old Friend Sonny Forelli *An Old Friend - lehká mise, která prakticky začíná vysazením vedle Rosenbergovy kanceláře, poté stačí jen dojet do hotelu a vyřídit hovor přes telefon. **Místo konání: Ocean Beach **Odemkne: misi The Party Ken Rosenberg *The Party - další lehká mise, kde se zúčastníte párty na lodi plukovníka Corteze a poté odvezete jeho dceru do strip klubu Pole Position. **Místo zadání: Washington Beach **Místo konání: Vice Port, Ocean Beach **Odměna: 100 dolarů+oblek Soiree **Odemkne: misi Back Alley Brawl *Back Alley Brawl - první mise, kde dojde k zabíjení, když máte zlikvidovat kuchaře v temné uličce. Poté se seznámíte s Lancem, který vám ukáže, kde sehnat zbraně. **Místo zadání: Washington Beach **Místo konání: Vice Point, Washington Beach **Cíl: Leo Teal **Odměna: 200 dolarů+pistole+mobilní telefon **Odemkne: misi Jury Fury *Jury Fury - poměrně lehká mise, při které stačí zničit auta dvěma porotcům, kteří však nesmí zemřít. **Místo zadání: Washington Beach **Místo konání: Vice Point, Ocean Beach **Odměna: 400 dolarů **Odemkne: mise Riot a Road Kill *Riot - poměrně zajímavá mise, při které se poprvé setkáte s Averym Carringtonem. Cílem je rozpoutat násilí při demonstraci před distribuční firmou Spand Express. **Místo zadání: Washington Beach **Místo konání: Vice Point **Odměna: 1 000 dolarů+dělnický oblek **Odemkne: mise Treacherous Swine a Four Iron, baseballovou pálku v obchodech Bunch of Tools Avery Carrington *Four Iron - už trošku těžší mise, první od Averyho Carringtona. Cílem je zabít šéfa konkurenční stavební společnosti na golfovém hřišti. **Místo zadání: Vice Point **Místo konání: Leaf Links **Odměna: 500 dolarů+golfový oblek **Odemkne: misi Demolition Man *Demolition Man - jedna z těžších misí, při které máte pomocí helikoptéry na dálkové ovládání zbořit budovu. **Místo zadání: Vice Point **Místo konání: Washington Beach, Vice Point **Odměna: 1 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Two Bit Hit Juan Cortez *Treacherous Swine - první mise od plukovníka Corteze, ve které nejde o nic jiného než zabít motorovou pilou Gonzalese. **Místo zadání: Vice Port **Místo konání: Vice Point **Cíl: Gonzales **Odměna: 250 dolarů+motorová pila+oblek Casual **Odemkne: misi Mall Shootout *Mall Shootout - stále celkem lehká mise, kde pro Corteze sháníte vojenskou technologii. Bez zabíjení se to neobejde. **Místo zadání: Vice Port **Místo konání: Washington Beach **Cíl: Pierre La Ponce **Odměna: 500 dolarů **Odemkne: mise Guardian Angels a Waste the Wife *Guardian Angels - mise, ve které budete opět pracovat s Lancem, tentokrát při obraně nejmocnějšího muže města, Ricarda Diaze. **Místo zadání: Vice Port **Místo konání: Ocean Beach, Washington Beach **Odměna: 1 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi The Chase a Starfish Island Ricardo Diaz *The Chase - první mise pro Diaze, při které musíte pronásledovat člena pouličního gangu až k jejích sídlu na Prawn Islandu. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Vice Point, Prawn Island **Odměna: 1 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Phnom Penh '86 *Phnom Penh '86 - další mise s Lancem, tentokrát letíte helikoptérou vyplenit základnu pouličního gangu na Prawn Islandu. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Prawn Island **Cíl: pouliční gang **Odměna: 2 000 dolarů **Odemkne: mise Sir, Yes Sir!, The Fastest Boat a Two Bit Hit+přístup na pevninský ostrov města *The Fastest Boat - mise, ve které jedete do přístavu ukrázt pro Diaze tu nejrychlejší loď. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Vice Port **Odměna: 4 000 dolarů **Odemkne: mise Supply & Demand a Autocide *Supply & Demand - mise s Lancem, na lodi nejprve závodíte a pak střílíte. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Vice Point **Odměna: 10 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Death Row Avery Carrington *Two Bit Hit - cílem je odstartovat válku mezi Kubánci a Haiťánci. **Místo zadání: Vice Point **Místo konání: Little Havana, Little Haiti **Odměna: 2 500 dolarů+kubánský oblek **Odemkne: misi Stunt Boat Challenge Juan Cortez *Sir, Yes Sir! - těžká mise, ve které máte pro plukovníka Corteze ukradnout tank. Když se ví, jak na to, tak je nakonec celkem snadná. **Místo zadání: Vice Port **Místo konání: Little Havana **Odměna: 2 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Death Row Kent Paul *Death Row - velmi obtížná mise, jejímž cílem je zachránit Lance, kterého mučí členové Diazova gangu. **Místo zadání: Vice Point **Místo konání: Little Haiti, Downtown **Odemkne: misi All Hands on Deck Tommy Vercetti *Rub Out - velice důležitá mise, ve které zabijete Diaze. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Starfish Island **Cíl: Ricardo Diaz **Odměna: 50 000 dolarů+Vercetti Estate **Odemkne: mise Shakedown, Love Juice a Check Out at the Check In Juan Cortez *All Hands on Deck - plukovník Cortez chce opustit město, ale v cestě mu stojí francouzští tajní agenti. **Místo zadání: Vice Port **Místo konání: Vice Port **Odměna: 5 000 dolarů+loď Speeder **Odemkne: misi Rub Out Umberto Robina *Stunt Boat Challenge - první mise pro šéfa kubánského gangu, máte mu ukázat, že máte koule, a to tím, že vyhrajete závod na lodi. **Místo zadání: Little Havana **Místo konání: Leaf Links, Vice Point **Odměna: 1 000 dolarů **Odemkne: mise Cannon Fodder a Juju Scramble *Cannon Fodder - útok na továrnu na drogy, kterou provozuje haitský gang. **Místo zadání: Little Havana **Místo konání: Little Haiti **Cíl: haitský gang **Odměna: 2 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Naval Engagement *Naval Engagement - v této misi jde o zásah do drogového obchodu mezi pouličním gangem a Haiťánci. **Místo zadání: Little Havana **Místo konání: Vice Port, Starfish Island **Odměna: 4 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Trojan Voodoo Tetička Poulet *Juju Scramble - omámený Tommy v této misi sbírá zásliky drog pro tetičku Poulet. **Místo zadání: Little Haiti **Místo konání: Little Haiti **Odměna: 1 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Bombs Away! *Bombs Away! - poměrně obtížná mise, při které útočíte na Kubánce pomocí letadla na dálkové ovládání, které s sebou vozí bomby. **Místo zadání: Little Haiti **Místo konání: Little Haiti, Starfish Island **Cíl: kubánský gang **Odměna: 2 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Dirty Lickin's *Dirty Lickin's - pomocí sniperky pomozte Haiťáncům vyhrát bitku s Kubánci. **Místo zadání: Little Haiti **Místo konání: Little Haiti **Cíl: kubánský gang **Odměna: 5 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Trojan Voodoo Umberto Robina *Trojan Voodoo - další útok na drogovou továrnu haitského gangu, tentokrát je cílem její zničení. **Místo zadání: Little Havana **Místo konání: Little Haiti **Odměna: 10 000 dolarů Love Fist *Love Juice - cílem této mise je sehnat kapele Love Fist drogy a přivézt k nim slečnu Mercedes **Místo zadání: Downtown **Místo konání: Downtown, Vice Point **Odměna: 2 000 dolarů **Odemkne: mise Psycho Killer a Alloy Wheels of Steel *Psycho Killer - nějaký psychopat vyhrožoval kapele zabitím, vašim úkolem je zabít jeho. **Místo zadání: Downtown **Místo konání: Downtown **Odměna: 4 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Publicity Tour Mitch Baker *Alloy Wheels of Steel - první mise s motorkářským gangem, nejde o nic jiného, než vyhrát závod. **Místo zadání: Downtown **Místo konání: Downtown **Odměna: 1 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Messing with the Man *Messing with the Man - aby vás motorkářský gang mohl uznávat, způsobte co největší škodu městu. **Místo zadání: Downtown **Místo konání: Downtown **Odměna: 2 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Hog Tied *Hog Tied - nejdůležitější mise pro motorkářský gang, vraťte šéfovi gangu motorku, kterou mu ukradl pouliční gang. **Místo zadání: Downtown **Místo konání: Downtown **Odměna: 4 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Publicity Tour Love Fist *Publicity Tour - kapela už jede na koncert, když zjistí, že mají v limuzíně bombu. Vašim cílem je držet dostatečně vysokou rychlost, zatímco se ji kapela snaží deaktivovat. **Místo zadání: Downtown **Odměna: 8 000 dolarů **Odemkne: limuzínu Love Fist Limo Tommy Vercetti *Shakedown - ukažte podnikatelům svou moc a zničte pár obchodů v nákupním středisku North Point Mall. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Vice Point **Odměna: 2 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Bar Brawl, .308 Sniper pušku v obchodech Ammu-Nation a možnost kupování Assetů *Bar Brawl - jeden podnik na Ocean Drive nechce platit výpalné, protože si platí jinou security firmu. Vysvětlete vlastníkovi, že to není dostačující ochrana. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Ocean Beach **Cíl: DBP Security **Odměna: 4 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Cop Land a SPAS 12 v obchodech Ammu-Nation *Cop Land - jeden z členů vašeho gangu selhal při pokusu o vyhození jedné kavárny do povětří. Musíte se o to tedy postarat vy s Lancem, jenže o bombě ví poldové a území střeží. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Vice Point **Cíl: Tarbrush Café **Odměna: 10 000 dolarů+5 000 dolarů denně k odběru před vilou **Odemkne: misi Cap the Collector Print Works *Cap the Collector - předposlední příběhová mise. Forelliho gang vás chce sesadit z trůnu, a tak útočí na vaše podniky. Zabijte jeho vojáky. **Místo zadání: Little Havana **Odměna: 30 000 dolarů **Odemkne: misi Keep Your Friends Close... Tommy Vercetti *Keep Your Friends Close... - Sonny si pro vás přijel a také zjišťujete, že Lance se obrátil proti vám. Zabijte je oba a budete navždy králem města. **Místo zadání: Starfish Island **Místo konání: Starfish Island **Cíle: Sonny Forelli a Lance Vance **Odměna: 30 000 dolarů **Odemkne: helikoptéru Hunter